


Giving Kayli what she deserves

by Vxwolf



Series: Stories of Kayli and Blakley [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Gags, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other, Rope Bondage, Sex, Shibari, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxwolf/pseuds/Vxwolf
Summary: Blakley decided that Kayli had been begging to be fucked plenty for the day, so she ties her up, gags her, and gives her a fucking she won't soon forget.





	Giving Kayli what she deserves

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, slut.” Without hesitation, I did as ordered. My mistress, Blakley, just stared at me for a moment while straddling my leg; I could only guess she was taking in her control over my actions.

I lay there for her, naked and bound with my breasts in a rope harness and my hands tied behind my back. My legs were left free, but she told me to keep them open for her pleasure. As the seconds passed, my eyes couldn't help but wander down to her cock. She'd hardly even touched me and already I was aching to have her hard member inside of me. 

Mistress finally pulled out a ball gag and pushed it into my mouth. “All in good time, my cock hungry slut.” She lowered herself over me and began to caress my breast. I moaned softly at the touch, growing louder as she began sucking on the opposing nipple. Mistress teased me for a few moments before sliding her hand down my stomach and brushed my clit. My body jerked and my hips thrust up as her fingers began to caress my sex. “Do you want these inside of you?”

Yes, I nodded as I gazed at her with pleading eyes. Not making me wait for them, she slid her fingers in my wet sex and a long moan escaped me. She started with mild prods and gradually moved deeper and faster inside of me, all the while rubbing her palm on my clit. 

I lost myself in the moment, and my eyes became lidded as my mistress rhythmically thrust her fingers inside my slit, pressing my favorite spots. A sharp bite on my nipple brought me back to my senses; my body tensed and I let out a mild yelp. Her fingers started thrusting faster while she bit harder on me. My back arched, and I could feel I was close to cumming. She must have noticed because she slid her fingers out and released my nipple. I let out a loud grunt in frustration. ‘Fuck… I was so close…”

Mistress hardly gave me time to recover before she flipped me over and grabbed the back of my rope harness. She pulled my chest up and lifted me to my knees, leaned into me, and held the tip of her cock against my sex. “I remember how you were eying me. Does my slut want me?”

Through my gag, I tried to tell her I do, but all I managed was a few moans. “What was that? I didn't hear you.” She brought her hand across my ass with a harsh slap.

I did my best to plead with her to fill me up, but all I accomplished was more moaning. While she continued to slap me, drool was seeping around the gag from my attempts to speak and the gasps when mistress struck me. Finally, she decided I had made my point. “You really want me in you that badly? Well, who am I to say no to my slut.”

She pulled roughly on the ropes and thrust herself deep inside of me. My eyes went wide. I couldn’t breathe; it felt as if the wind got knocked out of me. Slowly, she released her hold on my harness and withdrew from my sex. I managed to catch my breath as the fullness subsided; the gag made it difficult but through my long, heavy breaths I started to recompose myself. “Were your eyes bigger than your cunt?” Mistress pulled my harness again and thrust back into me. I let out a sharp moan and arched my back. She struck my ass again, and I closed my eyes in a wince. “Or were you just that happy to feel me?”

‘I’m so happy to have your cock filling my tight cunt,’ I tried saying, but only managed to drool and moan. 

My mistress began to thrust into me, slapping my ass every few thrusts. It was more than I could take; I couldn’t think straight as my mistress pounded into me. The strikes on my tender cheek just intensified the pleasure and only a few moments later I was ready to cum again. Mistress leaned into me and whispered into my ear. “I’ll bet you wish we weren’t alone. Maybe next time I’ll fuck you against the window. Then the city can see your wet cunt getting stuffed.”

‘Oh fuck…’ All I had to do was blink and I was in front of that window. A crowd of people gathered and looking up at us, my breasts bouncing as Blakley’s cock stuffed my dripping slit.

I came right there, in sight of all those people. My head was thrown back and my back arched. Mistress pushed my body against the glass, pressing my breasts flat and clearly visible, grabbed my hair and pushed my head forward, then hastened her thrusting. My pleasure built as I came while my mistress finished inside of me. Her hot cum filled me up, and I could feel her cock throbbing inside of me. As she pulled herself out, my eyes closed and my world went dark.

When I opened my eyes, I was still on the bed, laying on my side, untied with cum dripping down my thigh. Blakley had my head in her lap, and she was gently stroking my hair. I looked up at her and gave a weak smile. “Maybe next time I should fuck you against the window,” she said with a tender smile.


End file.
